


Begin Again

by alexwrites



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kurtbastian Endgame, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwrites/pseuds/alexwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian wants to ask about the bruises, he really does, but he's scared that the moment he mentions them Kurt will stop meeting with him. He wants to do something to help, but sometimes life can get so bad that the only way to fix things is to start all over from the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> 5,000+ words. I did that thing again where I tell myself I'm going to write a drabble and I end up writing over 3k words.

The first time Sebastian _really_ meets Kurt it’s nothing special. Time doesn’t stop, there is no dramatic moment where they stare into each others eyes, and neither of them has their breath taken away. In fact, if you were to ask either of them about the first time they met they would probably both tell you about a different moment, but as unmemorable as this meeting was it was still the moment when _Kurt and Sebastian_ began.

 

\--

 

_September 3 rd_

 

“Your total is going to be three seventy-five” the barista smiles up at him and Sebastian can feel how she lets her fingers linger just a moment too long when she takes his card. He almost opens his mouth to say something snarky but decides not to, because after all he prefers his coffee without spit.

He quickly takes his card back and starts to make his way to the part of the counter where you pick your drinks up. He’s just about to reach for a sugar packet when a voice calls out from behind him.

“Excuse me, is this your phone?”

Sebastian turns around, patting his pockets for his phone and when he doesn’t find it he looks up at the person who called out.

He’s pretty young, probably about Sebastian’s age, with chestnut colored hair and bright blue eyes. The boy sticks out the hand that’s holding Sebastian’s phone

“It was on the counter by the register” he explains, taking another step towards him.

“Right” Sebastian says, annoyed with himself for forgetting that he had set it down when he pulled out his wallet.

He reaches out and takes his phone before turning back towards the counter.

“You’re welcome” the boy huffs out, his voice laced with sarcasm.

Sebastian ignores it though, and by the end of the night he’s already forgotten about the entire encounter.

 

\--

 

_October 3 rd_

 

The next time they meet is a bit more memorable then the first.

The Lima Bean is packed, it’s filled to the max with Dalton students and a few public school kids as well. Sebastian scans the room for a free seat because he is _not_ in the mood to have to drink his coffee in the car, and he’s most definitely not in the mood to go home just yet either. So when he spots an empty seat at one of the tables he quickly makes his way over. There’s already someone sitting there, a boy with headphones in his ears and his nose buried in a book, but he sits there anyways because it’s the only seat open and the boy probably won’t even notice him anyways.

Sebastian pulls out his notebook and starts to read over his history notes when he hears the sound of someone clearing their throat. He looks up at the boy sitting across from him, his headphones are out and dangling loosely in his hand and he’s looking at Sebastian with a raised eyebrow.

“Can I help you?” he asks in a high clear voice.

Sebastian rakes his eyes down the boy’s body (or what he can see of it with the table in the way)

“I’m sure you can” he grins.

The boy rolls his eyes before saying

“I could have been waiting for someone you know”

“But you’re not” Sebastian says

For a second the boy looks like he might start to argue back, but instead he just sighs and puts his headphones back in his ears before looking back down at his book…

They don’t talk again until about twenty-five minuets later when the boy gets up, collects his things, and starts to walk away.

“Bye” Sebastian teases

The boy doesn’t respond but as he turns to dump his empty cup into the trash bin Sebastian sees just a hint of a smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

 

\--

 

_October 7 th_

 

This time when Sebastian looks around the Lima Bean he sees plenty of free seats, as a matter of fact there is only about five people in the whole building. But when he see’s the familiar boy with chestnut hair he decides it would be much more entertaining to play with him then to drink his coffee alone. The boy doesn’t have headphones in this time so he looks up the moment Sebastian starts to pull out the chair next to him.

“Are you waiting for someone?” he throws the boys own words back at him as he takes a seat.

The boy smiles quickly, but it’s gone in a second and if Sebastian hadn’t been staring directly at him he probably would have missed it.

“Well at least you had the decency to ask this time” he says, taking a sip of his coffee.

“So you remember me” He grins.

The boy sets his cup down and looks Sebastian up and down, his eyes lingering on the Dalton emblem on his jacket.

“No, I don’t” He lies.

Sebastian laughs and scoots his seat closer to the boy

“Well then let me introduce myself. I’m Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe” He sticks his hand out and the boy just stares at it skeptically

“Like the crab from the little mermaid?” He says.

Sebastian ignores the comment and sets down his hand when he realizes the boys not going to take it.

After a moment of silent the boy finally gives in and responds properly. 

“I’m Kurt”

“Like the nineties grunge singer” Sebastian smirks and Kurt shoots him a glare that just makes Sebastian laugh again.

“Has anyone ever told you how rude you are?” Kurt asks.

“You were the one who was rude first, I’m only responding to you”

“I’m sorry I think you’re a bit confused, after all _you_ were the one who came and sat at my table without asking first or waiting for an invitation” He says.

“I never ask for things, I’m more of a ‘just take what I want’ kind of guy” Sebastian says, leaning in a bit into Kurt’s personal space.

“You mean you’re a spoiled prep school boy who’s not used to people saying no to you because you have money and are semi-good looking.”

Sebastian slaps his hand against his own chest and pulls on a fake sort of grimace

“Only semi-good looking, ouch that really hurts”

The corners of Kurt’s lips curve up into a small smile.

He doesn’t respond though, instead he just pulls out an AP French textbook and starts reading.

Sebastian just sits there and plays around on his phone till he’s finished with his coffee

“See you around Kurt” He says, as he stands up from the chair.

Kurt doesn’t even bother looking up from the textbook.

 

\--

 

_October 14 th_

 

“Do you like live here or something” Kurt asks when Sebastian take’s the seat besides him.

“Do you?” He asks, scooting closer to Kurt.

“Yeah, I sleep in the restrooms” He says sarcastically.

Sebastian laughs and opens his mouth to say something when a flash of purple catches his eye. Kurt’s reaching for his cup and as he stretches his arm the cuff of his long sleeve shirt rides up a bit. He can see a purplish finger shaped bruise just barley peaking out from under the fabric. When Kurt catches him looking, he tugs the sleeve down and glares at Sebastian, as if he was daring him to even think about asking him about it. 

Sebastian doesn’t of course, because it’s none of his business and also because he doesn’t really care.

They don’t talk again till Kurt gets up to leave, Sebastian says goodbye but like the times before Kurt doesn’t respond.

 

\--

 

_October 19 th_

 

“Hello” Sebastian says as he takes a seat once again at Kurt’s table. Kurt glances up curiously at first, but when he sees who it is he just looks back down at his folder of sheet music without saying a word. It’s funny how it doesn’t really bother Sebastian when he doesn’t respond, because if it had been anyone else he probably would have gotten aggravated with the lack of attention. But for some reason when its Kurt he finds that he doesn’t really mind the silence.

Half an hour Later Kurt gathers up his stuff and gets up from the table.

“Bye” Sebastian says, but as always he doesn’t get a response. Sebastian wonders for a moment, if Kurt might have been having a bad day, but he doesn’t dwell on it too much because just like with the bruise, it’s none of his business.

 

\--

 

_October 28 th_

 

The small table is cluttered with homework and Sebastian almost knocks over his coffee twice as he reaches for the notebook in the corner. He’s been at the Lima Bean for about an hour already, working on some stupid project for English that he wants nothing more then to just throw out and forget about. He looks up from his table when he hears the people at the table by the door start laughing. It’s a group with good looking girls and boys wearing cheer uniforms and letterman jackets. The group is laughing looking over at a familiar boy who’s reaching out to take his cup of coffee from the barista. Kurt take’s his cup and walks past the group of snickering jocks with his chin up and back straight. He catches Sebastian’s eye and he swears he can see a light trace of blush flood over Kurt’s face. It’s obvious the groups laughing at him, and Sebastian doesn’t even bother wondering why because he can catch specific words in-between the hushed laughter. The same words he’s been called plenty of times by people on the street or at parties and once even by a distant family member. Even though he’s only been in Ohio a few months he already knows what it’s like being openly gay in a small town like Lima, and even though Sebastian doesn’t like making assumptions about people it’s pretty obvious that Kurt is gay as well.

Kurt looks over at an empty table in the center then back towards Sebastian and he knows Kurt’s trying to decide where to sit. But the table by the window lets out another round of loud laughter and Kurt’s pride obviously gets the better of him and he walks over and takes a seat at Sebastian’s table instead of sitting alone.

“Long time no see princess” he grins.

Kurt sighs and starts to clear off a space on the cluttered table to set down his drink

“You’re messy” he says.

“Oh you have no idea” Sebastian winks and helps Kurt in clearing the table.

“What are you working on?” Kurt asks as he stacks the last of the loose papers into a neat pile on Sebastian’s corner of the table.

“Some boring as hell English project” He says, surprised that Kurt is actually initiating a conversation.

“I see” is all he says.

They’re silent for a few moments when the table by the window erupts into another fit of loud laughter and Kurt sets his cup of coffee down a bit too aggressively.

“Public school kids are a bunch of Neanderthals” Sebastian says carelessly, not even bothering to look up from his homework when he speaks.

“Excuse you but _I_ go to a public school” Kurt snaps, but despite his tone there’s not a trace of anger on his face.

“Well that explains your lovely social skills so far”

“Oh shut it” Kurt says, pulling his cup up to his mouth in a worthless attempt to hide the smile that plays at his lips.

That’s when Sebastian sees it again, the purple bruise on his wrist but it’s strange because even though the last time he caught a glimpse of it was two weeks ago it’s still just as dark as the day he first noticed it. Again Sebastian doesn’t ask about it, but it’s not till a few minuets later he realizes that this time the bruise is on a different arm then last time he saw it…

 

The next few times Sebastian sees Kurt he notices that he grows a bit more talkative each time, and by the ninth time they run into each other he finds it easy to hold a full conversation with him.

Kurt’s witty and a bit sarcastic like Sebastian is and he finds himself never growing bored of their conversations, which is a first for him. But another thing he notice’s is that Kurt always seems to wear long sleeves, though he doesn’t think too much of it because it is fall after all.

 

\--

 

_November 21 st_

 

 “What’s with the bag?” Kurt asks as she slides into the seat besides Sebastian, coffee already in his hand.

Sebastian glances down at the black duffel bag sitting at his feet

“I brought a change of clothes to school today because I was supposed to have lacrosse practice after class, but it was canceled”

Kurt eyes the bag for a moment longer “Why didn’t you leave it in your car?”

“I don’t know I guess I just kept it on me out of habit from carrying it around all day” he explains.

“Why didn’t you just put your clothes in you’re gym bag? I’m assuming you have one” Kurt lifts his cup up to his lips, takes a deep drink before setting it down again.

“Because I didn’t want to put my clean clothes in the same bag as my dirty sneakers and practice clothes” He glares at Kurt over his cup.

Kurt laughs before opening his mouth to say something else but Sebastian cuts him off.

“You know, I think I liked you better when you didn’t talk” He says.

“Oh please, you’re just annoyed that I’m the only one who can keep up with your wit”

“Don’t flatter yourself” Sebastian mumbles, but he can feel the blood rush to his face because Kurt’s right.

When Kurt gets up to leave Sebastian catches him lightly by the arm, he avoids the spot where he knows Kurt has a bruise but Kurt still winces when he touches his skin.

“Why do you never say bye to me” He asks, immediately dropping his hand once he see’s that Kurt has stopped trying to leave.

“And what’s wrong with your arm?” he adds quickly.

Kurt wraps his hand protectively around the arm Sebastian touched

“You only get one question” Kurt says, his eyes never leaving Sebastian’s face. 

“Fine, what happened to your arm” he asks.

“I was helping my dad out in the garage and I slipped in some oil” Kurt says smoothly, and it sounds almost too smooth like he had practiced the words over and over.  

“You slipped and hurt your arm?” Sebastian presses, and he knows it’s probably none of his business but he and Kurt have been talking a lot more recently and even if neither of them would ever admit it out loud, they’re friends now.

“Yes, I threw my arms out in front of me to catch myself” He says quickly, but he sounds more defensive now.

“Can I go now?” Kurt says sharply, and Sebastian can tell he’s mad at Sebastian pressing for answers.

Sebastian just shrugs, and Kurt practically stomps out the door…

 

\--

 

_November 24 th_

 

“Hey you’re wearing boy clothes for once” Sebastian says as he takes a seat at Kurt’s table, pushing his chair obnoxiously close to his.

“Have you ever heard of the term ‘personal space’ before?” Kurt says, scooting a few inches away from him.

“No” Sebastian grins, setting his duffel bag of clothes at his feat.

Kurt eyes the bag skeptically, the only reason Sebastian brought it again instead of leaving it in the car was purely to annoy Kurt

“Of course not, I forgot who I was talking too” Kurt says, but he can see a hit of a smile pulling at his lips.

Kurt always seems uncomfortable with smiling, and Sebastian would ask about it but he also knows how defensive Kurt can be whenever you ask him anything too personal.

So Sebastian just grins before reaching over to take Kurt’s coffee, intending on taking a drink out of it just to tease him. But Kurt tries to grab the cup at the same time and it slips between both of them and tumbles off the table and straight onto Kurt’s lap.

Kurt lets out a squeak and jumps up from his chair, the cup tumbling to the floor as he gets up.

“Sebastian!” he hisses, wiping uselessly at his stained light blue shirt and wet pants.

“Shit sorry” Sebastian says quickly before reaching over and grabbing Kurt’s hand.

“We might be able to save it” he picks up his duffel bag in the hand that’s not holding onto Kurt and pulls them both off towards the bathroom at the back of the coffee shop. Sebastian shuts and locks the door behind them and Kurt has already got the sink running.

“It might not be that bad” he lies and Kurt shoots him a glare as he starts unbuttoning his shirt. He peals the blue fabric off, leaving him only in pants and an undershirt. The white undershirt is just as soaked as the blue one and Kurt sighs in defeat as he pulls that one off too.

Sebastian opens his mouth to lighten the mood by making some comment about being half naked in a public bathroom with him, but when Kurt turns around to dunk his clothes in the sink the words freeze in Sebastian’s throat.

There are fading bruises scattering up Kurt’s arms and a large fresh looking one on his upper back. Sebastian’s mind goes back to the group of laughing teens who he had seen at the Lima Bean almost a month ago.

_Bullies?_ He wonders.

But then his eyes trace down Kurt’s slender back and he spots another bruise just barley peaking out from the top of Kurt’s pants.

A finger shaped bruise on his lower hip

Sebastian looks at Kurt’s other side and sees an identical bruise on the left side of his hip as well. This was too intimate for a group of high school bullies to do.

_A lover_ , he thinks.

Neither of them say anything, and the only sound in the room is the running water in the sink. After a few awkward minuets like this Kurt groans in frustration and shuts the water off.

“It’s no use, they’re ruined” he says, wringing the material out once then turning back around to face Sebastian.

Sebastian wants to say something, he wants to ask _why_ but he knows if he does Kurt would just get angry with him and probably either avoid him or just stop showing up at the Lima Bean all together. But he can’t ignore it like it doesn’t matter, because it does matter, because Kurt does.

Not trusting himself to speak without saying something that would just anger Kurt, he leans down and reaches into his duffel bag. He pulls out a plain green cotton shirt and holds it out in Kurt’s direction.

Kurt stares at it a moment before reaching his arm out to take it, but before he does Sebastian gently takes Kurt’s hand in his own. He feels the muscles tense under his fingers but he doesn’t let go, instead he lifts Kurt’s arm up and leans forward. His lips gently brush against the dark bruise on Kurt’s wrist.

The moment is so intimate it even surprises Sebastian, and he wonders for a moment if Kurt is going to jerk his arm away and yell at him.

He probably would have been better off just asking out it…

But Kurt, as always, surprises him.

He doesn’t pull away or yell, instead he just stands there staring sadly at Sebastian till he finally lets Kurt’s hand go.

Kurt lifts his other hand up, the one that Sebastian didn’t kiss, and takes the green shirt from him. As he does so his fingers brush against Sebastian’s in a way that’s so perfect that it couldn’t have been unintentional.

“Thank you” he says, clutching Sebastian’s shirt to his chest. And Sebastian knows he’s not talking about the clothes.

 

Sebastian leaves Kurt to change into the shirt and to try to do something with his wet pants and seven minuets later Kurt walks back over to their table, where Sebastian had been waiting for him.

 

Kurt looks uncomfortable and even a bit scared, his arms are crossed protectively over his chest in an attempt to hid the bruising on his arms that Sebastian’s shirt isn’t long enough to cover.

Sebastian sighs before pulling off his Dalton blazer and handing it over to Kurt.

“I’m going to need this one back eventually” he says, as Kurt take’s the jacket and starts pulling his arms through it.

“It doesn’t match” Kurt frowns down at his outfit.

“That’s what you’re worried about?” he says loudly “Not the fact that I have to go to school tomorrow and explain that I somehow ended up misplacing half of my uniform somewhere. I mean what kind of loser loses their school jacket” He’s being over dramatic and the people sitting at the tables around them probably think he’s weird, but the corners of Kurt’s mouth twitch as he fights back a grin and Sebastian can’t find it in himself to be embarrassed.

“Oh you’ll survive” Kurt says, and just like that the strange atmosphere from all that happened in the last few minuets is back to normal.

It isn’t until they’re walking out to the parking lot when the atmosphere get’s strange again.

“You’re thinner then me” Kurt says as he tugs on the hem of the blazer.

“Yeah, but I’m taller” Sebastian points out, not really sure where Kurt is going with this. But Kurt ignores him and continues to look down at his borrowed clothes.

Feeling uncomfortable again Sebastian gives a little awkward wave

“Well, I’ll see you later” He says before turning around and starting to walk over to his car.

“Yeah, see you soon” Kurt says.

Sebastian freezes, Kurt has never said goodbye to him before and then he turns around to look back at him but Kurt is already unlocking his car and climbing in.

Although it’s the first time Kurt has ever said bye to him, it feel more like a promise to see him again rather then a parting…

 

 

The next time they meet, neither of them bring up what happened the last time. The only indication that it really did happen is that right when Kurt sits down he shyly hands Sebastian his Blazer. And from that moment on, all of their insults and teasing have a sort of strange affection hidden underneath.

 

\--

 

_December 10 th_

_11:00pm_

 

Sebastian scans the bar, and when he can’t even find one guy who even comes close to meeting his standards he gives up. Even though Scandals isn’t the best place to pick up on guys, it’s one of the _only_ places to pick up on guys. Usually there is at least one good looking younger guy for Sebastian to hook up with, but tonight there’s nothing. Sebastian probably should feel disappointed but for some reason he doesn’t, not really at least. So instead he slides off the bar stool and decides to head home early. He’s only a few steps out the door and into the parking lot when he sees him. A boy sitting on the floor with his back up against the brick wall of the bar. The boy has his knees pulled up against his chest and his face is buried in his hands. Sebastian wonders if he’s had too much to drink and it just trying to cool off, but something about the way the boy is curled in on himself makes him think he might be hurt. He takes a few steps towards to boy, thinking of asking him if he’s alright but the closer he gets the more he can make out. He recognizes the chestnut colored hair and the tight designer jeans, and before Sebastian realizes what’s really going on his feat are already running towards the boy.

“Kurt!” He says frantically as he kneels down next to him.

The floor is cold and dirty and fact that Kurt it sitting on it in his new jeans that he had went on and on to Sebastian about just last week makes him worry even more.

“Kurt, are you alright” Sebastian tries again, and this time Kurt looks up when he hears his name.

His eyes are red from crying and his lip is bleeding and starting to swell. The sight of blood on Kurt’s face makes something inside of Sebastian snap. As if every bruise he had ever seen, or every wince that had come from Kurt was like a rubber band being stretched. With each new injury Sebastian noticed, and he had been noticing them more frequently lately, the rubber band was being stretched and stretched, but this was it. The blood was the final pull at the rubber making it snap and letting everything that he had been holding back finally fall out into the open.

“Where is he?” He practically growls, jumping up from the dirty floor and frantically glancing around the parking lot.

“I’m going to beat the shit out of him, where is he!”

“He’s gone Sebastian, stop yelling” Kurt says, as he reaches out and yanks on Sebastian’s arm, pulling him back down to the floor with him.

_Gone_ , Sebastian thinks

And the fact that he’s not here in the same place as Kurt anymore calms him down, but just barley. Sebastian leans in closer to Kurt and takes his face gently in his hands

“No more” he says, and Sebastian can see how Kurt’s cheeks are cold and wet from crying out here alone for god knows how long.

“I don’t care if you love him, or if he says he loves you. No more Kurt, I wont let you…I won’t let him do this to you anymore” He says and he can feel his own eyes start to burn, but not because he’s sad, but because he’s frustrated and angry. He’s angry at the person who did this to Kurt, who has been doing this to Kurt for too long already and he’s frustrated at himself for not saying anything about it until tonight.

“I don’t love him” Kurt says softly, breaking Sebastian’s train of thought.

He doesn’t even love him?

Sebastian almost laughs out in his hysteria

“When why” He says “Why do you let him do this to you?”

Kurt reaches up and takes Sebastian’s hands off of him

“Because who else would ever want me”

Sebastian is so shocked at his words he can’t do anything but stare open mouthed at Kurt

“I’m stuck in this town, and not just until graduation. My dad is sick and he needs me here so I’m stuck, I’m stuck here and who…who else in this stupid town would _ever_ want someone like me?”

Before Sebastian can even really think about what he’s doing he cups Kurt’s face in his hand and leans forward.

“Me” he says, before leaning the rest of the way in and pressing his lips to Kurt’s. He moves his lips as gently as he can, trying to avoid the swollen part of Kurt’s bottom lip.

Sebastian is just about to pull away when Kurt pushes at his chest will all of his strength.

“I don’t want your pity” he hisses, and reaches up to wipe at his mouth.

Sebastian caches his hand before he can and links his fingers together with Kurt’s.

“Well you have it” he says, and for a moment he’s scared Kurt is going to slap him.

But before he can do anything Sebastian pulls back the sleeve of Kurt’s shirt and brings his arm up to kiss his wrist.

“You have my pity, but you also have my friendship, and my love, and my stupid snarky humor. You have all of it, can’t you tell? Since the moment I first sat at your table at the Lima Bean, you’ve already had all of me Kurt”

Sebastian manages to press one last kiss to Kurt’s bruises wrist before Kurt throws his arms around Sebastian’s neck and starts to sob into his chest.

“I want to leave” he manages to choke out.

“Alright, come on I’ll drive you home” he says as he pulls Kurt up from the ground with ease.

“I don’t want to go home”

Sebastian look at Kurt’s crying face for a moment before nodding and pulling Kurt towards his car.

He reluctantly lets go of him so they can climb into the front seats, and the lack of physical contact makes Sebastian uneasy.

“What about your car?” He asks Kurt.

“It’s at home, he drove me here”

“And then he just left you?” He hands tighten around the steering wheel.

“Yes” Kurt says, and after that Kurt doesn’t say another word the rest of the drive.

 

 

The next time one of them speaks isn’t until later that night when they’re lying together in Sebastian’s bed, Kurt with his arms wrapped around Sebastian’s waist and his face buried in his chest.

“Do you want to borrow some pajamas? It can’t be comfortable sleeping in those jeans” Sebastian offers, but Kurt just shakes his head against his chest.

Kurt had finally stopped crying about an hour ago, but he still hadn’t spoken since the car ride.

“You don’t want me, I’m broken” He finally says, and Sebastian tightens his arms around Kurt’s shoulders.

“You’re not broken, and I do want you” he says

“You promise?” Kurt asks, looking up at him for the first time since they got on the bed.

“I promise”

Kurt nods before looking back down. They’re quiet for another few minuets, but it’s not awkward silence. After all, the first few times they hung out Kurt hardly talked at all so he was used to it by now.

This time Sebastian breaks the silence “Why hasn’t anyone said anything about this before?” he asks, knowing that Kurt knows exactly what he’s talking about.

“Because you’re the first person who has ever looked close enough to notice”

A wave of grief washes over him but before he can say anything Kurt speaks up again

“No pity remember”

“Yeah, sorry” Sebastian says, and Kurt just presses closer against him.

They stay like this for a while longer and Sebastian is starting to doze off when Kurt speaks again

“I’ll leave him” he whispers, and suddenly Sebastian is able to fall asleep…

 

The next morning when Sebastian wakes up he finds Kurt gone and a note left on his bedside table. The note is written in neat writing on the back of a Scandals bar napkin.

 

_See you soon – Kurt_

And just like the first time Kurt had ever said goodbye to him, Sebastian can feel the promise of more days together in the words…

 

But Kurt doesn’t come to the Lima Bean the next day, or the next, or the next and even after about a month goes by with no sign of Kurt Sebastian still never doubts that he's going to come back to him.

 

\--

 

 

_April 9 th_

 

The second time Sebastian meets Kurt for the first time, it’s a lot more memorable.

 

The Lima Bean is packed with students and Sebastian looks around the room for a free table. He’s just about to give up and take his coffee out to his car when a couple at one of the back tables picks up their stuff and leaves. Quickly, Sebastian makes his way to the newly free table and tosses his bag on top of it. He sighs as he sits down, he hates it when this place is crowded. After all it’s hard to enjoy your coffee when a group of sophomore boys at the table behind you are talking about some swim team girl’s boobs.

He takes a sip of his coffee before setting it down and reaching into his bag and pulling out a book. He only gets about three pages into it when the chair besides him pulls out and someone sets their stuff on the table besides his. Annoyed, Sebastian snaps his book shut and is about to go off on the stranger who thought it would be okay to sit next to him without even asking, but the moment he looks up he feels like someone’s hit him in the chest and knocked his breath out.

There in the chair next to him sat Kurt.

He’s was wearing a new Dalton uniform and he looked taller, older, and even more impossibly handsome then he had the last time Sebastian had seen him.

“This was the only seat available, do you mind if I sit here?” he says in a clear high voice, and Sebastian has to remind himself to breath.

“Of course” he manages to say, and unfortunately it comes out just as breathless as he feels.

Kurt doesn’t seem to mind though, because he leans forward and extends his hand to Sebastian.

“My names Kurt, Kurt Hummel, It’s nice to meet you” he says, and Sebastian looks down at his extended hand. He notices how the sleeve of Kurt’s Blazer rides up a bit and the skin of his wrist is exposed. Clear perfect un bruised skin.

“Sebastian Smythe” he says, taking Kurt’s hand in his.

Kurt smiles brightly, and Sebastian realizes that this is the first time he’s really seen him smile without trying to quickly hide it afterwards. The sight makes an identical grin spread across Sebastian’s own face, before he shoots his chair closer to him and leans forward into Kurt’s personal space.

His grin widens when he hears Kurt’s breath hitch at the close proximity.

“So Kurt, how about you an I go somewhere more private” he jokes

And Kurt lets out a laugh that makes Sebastian’s heart leap.

 

\--

 

 

If you were to ask Kurt or Sebastian about the first time they met, both of them would probably tell you “April 9th in a crowded coffee shop” because although that wasn’t really the first time they met, that was the day when Kurt and Sebastian were able to begin again.

 

~The end~


End file.
